Lust on the firt night
by ExyRo
Summary: Un jeune garçon blond était assis au bar, cherchant patiemment sa prochaine proie. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. / Rating M pour présence de lemon. / Alois x Ciel (homxhom)/ Soyez indulgent, c'est mon premier lemon :(... AURELIE NE LE LIS PAS BISOUS JE T'AIME


La fête battait son plein. Les enceintes crachaient de la musique électro tandis que les corps des adolescents se mouvaient sensuellement sur la piste de danse. Les jeux de lumières changeaient la couleur de l'alcool dans les verres à moitié vides. Un jeune garçon blond était assis au bar, cherchant patiemment sa prochaine proie. Ses yeux bleus se promenaient d'une personne à l'autre sans jamais _la_ trouver. Son visage se déforma en une grimace d'agacement. Soudain il _l_'aperçut. Parmis les corps en sueur, il y avait ce jeune garçon qui se mouvait au rythme de la chanson. Ses cheveux gris se balançaient rapidement, envoyant quelques gouttes incolores sur le dancefloor. Ses yeux fermés alors que son corps bougeait avec grâce sur la piste. Le blond s'avança langoureusement vers sa proie. Son odeur d'alcool si enivrante, sa bouche vermeille, son corps, il _le_ voulait. Le blondinet se colla au propriétaire du corps si tentant, dansant sensuellement avec lui. La pauvre proie, l'alcool brouillant toutes ses pensées, se laissa faire : la proie s'abandonnait à son chasseur. Et le chasseur aimait ça. Il huma l'odeur de sa proie, tout en laissant traîner une main baladeuse, toujours plus bas. La proie avait ouvert ses yeux, de belles billes saphir qui le fixaient. Le petit blond sentit une légère bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe et se lécha avidement les lèvres. Ce soir, il _le_ baisera, il en fera _sa_ chose, _il_ criera son nom et _il_ jouira dans un dernier souffle. L'enfant aux yeux saphir chantait doucement la musique qui retentissait dans la discothèque. Le blond sentit _son_ souffle chaud contre son oreille lui chuchoter des paroles osés. Son pantalon le serra de plus en plus et cédant à la luxure, il entraîna le corps frêle de sa proie aux toilettes pour hommes. Le corps de _sa _chose se laissa entraîner par son aîné. Le blond coinça le plus jeune entre le mur et lui et commença à lui mordiller le cou. _Son_ gémissement sonna comme une symphonie pour le plus âgé et il continua sa douce torture, ouvrant lentement la chemise du plus jeune. Le plus jeune passa ses mains dans les cheveux de blé de son bourreau. Soudain, le plus âgé cessa sa torture, ce qui arracha un gémissement plaintif à sa victime. Il contempla la peau laiteuse de _sa_ chose laissant ses mains se promener à leur guise sur le torse dénudé du plus jeune. Il descendit ses mains vers _ses_ fesses, relevant sa victime. Le blond embrassa sensuellement le plus jeune. Il pouvait sentir la petite bosse dans le jean slim de son compagnon et se ferra un plaisir d'y remédier. Il passa une main baladeuse sous le boxer de sa victime, ce qui valut un gémissement étouffé du plus jeune. Il sourit et mis fin au baiser, laissant le plus jeune reprendre son souffle, le laissant ainsi promener sa main vers l'anneau de chair de_ sa_ proie. Le blond ria sous le regard troublé du plus jeune. _Il_ était vierge, _il_ était vierge. Le sentiment de _lui_ enlever _son_ innocence l'excita au plus haut point et ni une, ni deux, il fit glisser le pantalon de son partenaire par terre. Il examina le corps frêle et haletant qu'il tenait fermement et imagina toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il porta sa proie jusqu'aux éviers où il le posa doucement. Il se déshabilla devant sa victime, rouge pivoine. Quand il se retrouva entièrement nu, il enleva avidement la dernière couche de tissus du plus petit. Il fit glisser un doigt en sa proie qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Le blond grogna de plaisir, allant toujours plus loin afin que son partenaire s'habitue à lui. Le plus jeune se détendit peu à peu et s'habitua au corps étranger entrer en lui. Quand le blondinet vit qu'_il _s'habituait peu à peu à sa présence, il glissa un deuxième doigt en _lui_. Sa jeune proie étouffa un cri avec ses deux mains tandis que le blond faisait de lents va-et-vient. Il fallut quelques minutes au plus jeune pour se détendre et profiter de la délicieuse torture. Le plus jeune gémissait bruyamment, bercer par les grognements de contentement du plus vieux. Le blond se retira doucement de l'intimité du plus jeune avant de _le_ prendre par son postérieur afin de le positionner. Le blond cala le plus jeune contre le mur, le soulevant avec un de ses mains. Le blondinet sentit l'érection dressée du plus jeune contre son torse et grogna à cette sensation. La main libre s'activa à positionner son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune et il le pénétra brutalement. Le plus jeune hurla de douleur et agrippa les cheveux de son bourreau. L'aîné soupira d'aise et commença de lents va-et-vient. Le visage du plus jeune se tordit en une grimace de douleur alors que son aîné accélérait ses coups de boutoirs. Les deux corps se mouvaient au rythme des coups de rein du plus âgé. Les esprits divaguaient, enivrés par ces délicieuses tortures. Et dans un dernier souffle, le plus jeune cria le nom de son tortionnaire avant de jouir. Le plus âgé ne tarda pas à se répandre dans l'intimité de _sa_ proie dans un soupire d'aise. Une seule chose était claire pour le blond : les vierges_ sont _les meilleures coups.


End file.
